


Dorm 17

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Group chat, M/M, Whoops forgot jinyoungs major, acting major Jinyoung, because gotta represent, chat fic, classical music major youngjae, dance major jackson, dance major mark, dance major yugyeom, fashion design major bambam, history major jaebum, texts, this takes place in canada btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys of Dorm Building 17 create a group chat.Read at your own risk.





	1. Punch the Gyeom

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the labour of my daily study blocks because i'm smart and never have homework :))))))) (I literally just dont have academic classes this semester lmao next semester will be brutal)

**Tuesday, 2:43 pm**

**DabDab** has added 6 members to **New Chat**

 **DabDab** has named the chat **‘Dorm 17 Squad’**

DefSoul: what is this

DabDab: the new group chat

Hit the Gyeom: y tho

DabDab: I’m bored don’t question it hoe

Hit the Gyeom: fuckin rude

DabDab: luv u too

 

**Tuesday, 4:26**

Momx10: wait Yugyeom

Hit the Gyeom: what Jinyoung

Momx10: does your name give me permission to punch you

Hit the Gyeom: no tf 

Wang Gae: I think it does

Mark: pretty sure it does

Sunshine: it does

Hit the Gyeom: YOUNGJAE WTF

Sunshine: sorry Yugyeom 

DefSoul: Jinyoung just got off of his bed u better run boi

Hit the Gyeom: THIS IS BETRAYAL

DabDab: why did I just see Yugyeom sprint out of the dorm building

Wang Gae: read the chat

DabDab: and there goes Jinyoung

Sunshine: if Yugyeom dies it’s not my fault right

Mark: I mean it probably is partially

Sunshine: :,(

Mark: but I won’t tell the cops

Sunshine: :,)

DabDab: lmao it’d be my fault I chose gyeomie’s name for him

DefSoul: you sentenced him to death

Hit the Gyeom: FUCKER

Hit the Gyeom has changed their name to Hit the BamBam

DabDab: listen

Momx10: ooooo new target

 

**Tuesday, 7:14**

Sunshine: I’m sick of the cafeteria food

Wang Gae: isn’t it like the same thing every week

Sunshine: ya :,( 

DefSoul: you can only have so many mediocre hamburgers and bowls of spaghetti before you start getting depressed

DabDab: make something in the dorm kitchen then it’s there for a reason bro

Sunshine: you know

DabDab: no

Sunshine: you’re a much better cook than me

DabDab: I don’t have time for this

Sunshine: :))))))))))

DabDab: seriously I’m busy

Hit the BamBam: busy? You’ve been crying over Marley and Me for the past hour

DabDab: EXACTLY

DabDab: BUSY

Sunshine: but bammie I’m huuungry :(((((((((

Momx10: BamBam make him some food

DabDab: you’re not my mom

Wang Gae: I’ll make you food Youngjae :)

Mark: aren’t u banned from the kitchen though

Wang Gae: …no

DefSoul: you literally almost burned the dorm down while making ramen

Wang Gae: I think u have the wrong person

Sunshine: :(((((((((((((

DabDab: ffs fine I’ll make u food Youngjae 

Sunshine: :))))))))))))

Wang Gae: wait me too

DabDab: fat chance fucker

Wang Gae: :,(((((((


	2. Battle of Oreos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Yugyeom and BamBam share a room, Mark and Jackson share a room, Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Jaebum all have their own rooms. There ARE others in the dorm (who may be brought up in conversation throughout this)

**Wednesday, 1:43 am**

Wang Gae: Is anyone awake

Wang Gae: psssst

Wang Gae: Helloooooo

 

**Wednesday, 2:13 am**

Wang Gae: BamBam I can literally hear you muttering in your room from the hallway answer me u fuck

DabDab: Jackson I stfg I’ve got to submit these designs tomorrow and they’re only half done if you bother me i will fukcing neuter you

Wang Gae: bitch okay fine I was just gonna offer u some oreos

DabDab: i take it back gimme oreos

Wang Gae: no u had your chance

Hit the BamBam: can i have some oreos

Wang Gae: Why are YOU awake yugyeom

Hit the BamBam: I think you’re forgetting bammie and i share a room

Hit the BamBam: He’s looking through some fabric scraps

Hit the BamBam: He threw one over his shoulder and it smacked me in the face

Hit the BamBam: so here I am

Wang Gae: omw

Hit the BamBam: wait rlly

 

**Wednesday 2:25 am**

Hit the BamBam: god bless u u angel

Wang Gae: yw my sweet child

DabDab: I cant fuckin believe you

Wang Gae: maybe if u were nice i woulda given u some oreos

DabDab: YOU WALKED RIGHT PAST ME

DabDab: YOU GAVE YUGYEOM AN ENTIRE ROW OF OREOS

DabDab: HE WONT SHARE

Wang Gae: sounds like a u problem

DabDab: fuck u

 

**Wednesday, 8:34 am**

Sunshine: Jackson do you have any oreos left 3:

Wang Gae: I always have oreos

Sunshine: can i have some please 3333:

Wang Gae: ya you can have a whole row like yugyeom come get them

Sunshine: bless u

DabDab: I c how it is

Wang Gae: ya

DabDab: im sorry im such a trash friend that u won’t even give me Oreos

Wang Gae: thx for the apology you can have Oreos now

DabDab: wait really

Wang Gae: no

DefSoul: git rekt 

 

**Wednesday, 11:57am**

Momx10: Mark where are you I thought we were gonna meet outside the arts building 

Mark: sorry jinyoungie I got caught up practicing today and forgot. Im in the locker rooms about to shower, I’ll be out in 10 minutes

Momx10: about to shower you say

Mark: ;)

Sunshine: not in the group chat please oh my god 

Sunshine: my poor innocent eyes

Wang Gae: wtf markjin you’re corrupting the baby

Hit the BamBam: I think JB did that months ago

DefSoul: you’re not wrong ;))

 

**Wednesday, 2:15pm**

DabDab: sooooo

DabDab: my dear sweet beloved Yugyeomie

DabDab: do you know how much I love you

Hit the BamBam: oh god what do you want

DabDab: nothing I just want to say how much I love you because it’s a lot

Hit the BamBam: okay… well love you too babe

DabDab: also

Hit the BamBam: fuckin knew it

DefSoul: cold

DabDab: hey I never lied about loving him

Hit the BamBam: no seriously what do you want

DabDab: I need a model for my next project but my usual model broke their arm and can’t work for a month :,(

Sunshine: I c where this is going

Hit the BamBam: you want me to be your model I’m guessing

DabDab: well since you offered

Hit the BamBam: that was not offering 

DabDab: great I’ll take your first measurements tonight :)

Wang Gae: fuckin sucker

Wang Gae: doin anything at your boyfriends command

Hit the BamBam: at least I’m actually in a relationship 

Sunshine: bURN

DefSoul: O SHIT

Wang Gae: I’m in a relationship with my rapier that’s all I need in my life

Wang Gae: kidding I’m dead inside


	3. Y’all

**Thursday, 5:42am**

Momx10: which one of you fuckers is stomping around the common room at this fucking hour

DefSoul: sorry jinyoung 

Momx10: why are you up this early? I thought you didn’t have any classes today until 11

DefSoul: I don’t normally but my professor wants us to write a paper on some Fort a bit away so she’s making it a trip

Momx10: okay but why are you awake so early

DefSoul: it’s a 3 hour drive so we gotta leave early if we want to get any decent time there

Momx10: O

Sunshine: a whole day without jaebummie 3,:

Momx10: oh no. How will you survive. 

DefSoul: I’ll be back by 10pmish I think

Hit the BamBam: oh my god

Hit the BamBam: a whole day without dad

Hit the BamBam: guys do you know what this means

DefSoul: it means that you’ll behave because as the dorm manager it’s my job to make sure it doesn’t get destroyed and if I come back to find it in ruins I’ll beat you over the head with a brick?

Hit the BamBam: hahahaha yaaaaaa

Hit the BamBam: that

Hit the BamBam: totally 

Hit the BamBam: yes

DefSoul: I’m gonna ask Namjoon to tell me anything shifty that happens

DabDab: I’m awake

Momx10: good for you

DefSoul: okay anyways I’m leaving now

Sunshine: bye Jaebum, love youu 

DefSoul: love you too baby

Hit the BamBam: gross they’re being domestic

DabDab: ew

Momx10: at least they don’t give each other blowjobs in the common room where anyone can walk in and see

DabDab: THAT WAS ONE TIME 

DabDab: WE THOUGHT THERE WAS NO ONE HERE

Sunshine: tell that to poor Kookie

Hit the BamBam: guys

Hit the BamBam: JB is gone 

Hit the BamBam: you know what that means

Momx10: remember Namjoon

DabDab: it means we bribe Namjoon

Momx10: no oh my god

 

**Thursday, 10:30**

Sunshine: guys I’m bored

Mark: uhhhhhhh Jackson Yugyeom and I have a dance practice at 11 if u wanna come sit in and watch

Sunshine: yes please

Wang Gae: on one condition though!

Sunshine: ?

Wang Gae: u gotta cheer for me a lot

Mark: dude you know he’d cheer anyways

Hit the BamBam: Our Youngjae is a very enthusiastic person

Sunshine: :S

Wang Gae: HEY I just gotta b sure I need a lot of positive reinforcement it makes me feel good

Mark: Jinyoungie you wanna come too?

Momx10: sorry babe I got class

Mark: o shit I forgot sorry

Momx10: you have practice again tomorrow right? I can come then :)

Mark: sounds good :-)

DabDab: can I come

Wang Gae: No

Hit the BamBam: yes

Mark: idc 

DabDab: great I’m coming

Sunshine: don’t you have those designs to work on? 

DabDab: technically yes

DabDab: but I am procrastinating 

Sunshine: fair enough

 

**Thursday, 5:12pm**

Mark: do any of y’all wanna go get some food

Wang Gae: oh my god you’re so american

Mark: what

DabDab: Y’all 

Hit the BamBam: Y’all 

Momx10: Y’all 

Sunshine: Y’all

 **Wang Gae** has changed the group name to **Y’all**

Mark: y

Momx10: love you

DabDab: lets go get that food you were talking about I’m fuckin starving

Mark: I hate you all

Wang Gae: don’t you mean ‘I hate y’all’

DabDab: oh my god

DabDab: I’m pretty sure I just heard Mark slam Jackson’s head into the wall

Sunshine: what was that Jaebum was saying about not wrecking the dorm building

 

**Thursday, 10:30pm**

Momx10: did any of you hear Jaebum get in?

Mark: yes

Wang Gae: we heard him get in about 15 minutes ago

Wang Gae: and um

Mark: from the sounds we can hear Youngjae making from his room it sounds like he’s also getting it in 

DabDab: yikes

Hit the BamBam: get it JB

Mark: don’t encourage it you don’t have to listen to this

DabDab: we’re literally just down the hall

DabDab: I think you forget how ‘powerful’ Youngjaes voice is

Hit the BamBam: aka yes we do have to listen to it

Momx10: we’ll all suffer together 

DabDab: #wehavetolistento2jaehavingsexsquad

Mark: subtle

Wang Gae: I like it let’s trend it on Twitter 

 

**Thursday, 11:53**

Wang Gae: do I seriously hear them going for round two 

DabDab: sounds like it

Hit the BamBam: all in favour of us going upstairs to crash in other people’s rooms type ‘i’

DabDab: i 

Momx10: i 

Mark: i 

Wang Gae: i 

Hit the BamBam: sweet let’s go 

Wang Gae: dibs on Seokjin and Namjoon’s room 

 

**Friday, 12:09**

Sunshine: oh my god I’m so sorry

DefSoul: I’m not


	4. BamBam is a hooker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, I’ve been really sick since last week and haven’t been able to work on it. Kinda took some inspiration from that for this chapter too, lol.

**Friday, 11:45am**

Hit the BamBam: I was at the dollar store earlier

Sunshine: ooo what did you get

Hit the BamBam: unimportant 

Hit the BamBam: anyways so I was at the dollar store 

Hit the BamBam: there was a leopard print trashcan 

Hit the BamBam: Bams

Hit the BamBam: why didn’t you tell me you’re selling yourself???? :( 

DabDab: what

Hit the BamBam: I can’t believe you’d do this to me

Wang Gae: this just in BamBam is whoring himself out at the dollar store 

Momx10: wow you aren’t even charging that much like how much would it be if you were at the dollar store

DabDab: KAJSSJWWJWJWJ IM NOT WHORING MYSELF OUT

Mark: idk man what Yugyeom is describing sounds a lot like you

Mark: leopard print trashcan, BamBam, no difference 

DefSoul: there’s different ways to pay off your student loans BamBam

DabDab: you all are teaming up on me and I don’t appreciate it 

Hit the BamBam: I feel lied to 

 

**Friday, 12:24pm**

Sunshine: guys I think I’m getting sick :(

DefSoul: o

DefSoul: oh no

DefSoul: what’re your symptoms? Do you need anything? What can I do?

Sunshine: my throat is really sore and I’ve been coughing all day and my head hurts

DabDab: you better not give whatever that is to me I stfg

DefSoul: you want tea? Hot apple cider? Popsicles? 

Sunshine: I have tea but thanks anyways hon

Momx10: Mark why don’t you fawn over me like that

Mark: am I

Mark: am I supposed to 

Momx10: I’m gonna go find a boyfriend who actually treats me like the royalty I am

Momx10: bye mark 

Mark: No come back

 

**Friday, 4:27pm**

Mark: JB are you aware that Youngjae is in the showers crying

DefSoul: what

Mark: idk I walked in and I just heard him in one of the shower stalls

Momx10: and there JB goes

Momx10: I wonder what that’s about

Mark: Youngjaes throat got worse and he’s starting to lose his voice

Momx10: oh shit doesn’t he have a performance on Sunday?

Mark: yep

Momx10: id be crying too yikes

Momx10: he has a back up right?

Mark: ya but he was really looking forward to singing this part. I’ve heard him practicing, it’s a beautiful piece. Matches his voice perfectly

Momx10: tough break

Mark: no shit

 

**Friday, 9:35pm**

DabDab: it literally sounds like youngjae is dying someone helps this poor child

Momx10: Jaebum did you make him take some cold medicine? The liquid stuff

DefSoul: he refused to take it he’ll only take the capsules

Momx10: Jackson I require your assistance

Wang Gae: what why

Momx10: I gotta make Youngjae take his medicine

Wang Gae: oh

Wang Gae: aight lego 

DefSoul: what are you gonna do to him? 

Wang Gae: what Jinyoung said, make him take his medicine

Mark: oh boy

DabDab: Jinyoung is going full mom mode

Hit the BamBam: did someone let a dying moose into Youngjaes room or something

Mark: no Jackson is holding Youngjae to the bed while Jinyoung pries open and pours cough medicine into his mouth

Hit the BamBam: the poor soul oh my god help him

DefSoul: I wish

Momx10: we are helping 

Sunshine: SATAN

Sunshine: BE GONE

Sunshine: HISSSSS


End file.
